Private Concert
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Germany, Prussia, Flute dan sebuah luka. "Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun."


Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

Private Concert—I'm not going anywhere

Pair: Germancest

Rate: T

Genre: Family.

Based on a comic strip, fan comic

 **("...") : Germany's Dog.**

\- Check This Out -

Germany sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil menikmasti hembusan angin yang sepoi-sepoi

"Naikkan tirai! Ini saatnya konserku pribadi yang _awesome_ Dimulai~" Prussia tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa sebuah flute, lalu berdiri di samping Germany!

"Kesese~ hari ini kau beruntung West! Karena kau bisa menyaksikan perfomance ku yang _awesome_ ini di cuaca seperti ini~"

"Hm... baiklah, aku akan lanjut membaca." Sahut Germany, Prussia mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Haa? Apa kau menganggapmu seperti MD Stereo Speaker!" protesnya Germany mengehela napas pelan lalu menatap sang kakak.

"Nii-san, kenapa kau malah membandingkan dirimu dengan audio sistem?" tanyanya.

"Habisnya..."

"Bukannya lebih baik jika aku diam sambil mendengarkan penampilanmu." Lanjut Germany—Prussia terdiam senyum narsis kembali terpasang di wajahnya.

"Ya... kurasa kau memang ada benarnya." Kata pemuda berambut perak itu.

Dia mulai memainkan flutenya—jari-jari itu dengan lihai bermain di lubang flute—menciptakan suara yang harmoni ketika di tiup—Germany menutup matanya pelan sambil menikmati permainan flute sang kakak.

"Indan seperti biasanya... aku bahkan tak percaya kalau yang memainkan ini adalah kau, Nii-san" Prussia terdiam.

" _Permainan yang bagus..." seorang pemuda* terdiam di ranjangnya mendengarkan suara flute._

" _Flute adalah instrument musik yang bagus, siapa sangka maniak perang sepertimu memiliki bakat di musik." Kata pemuda itu sambil sesekali terbatuk_

"Apa aku terlihat seperti maniak perang? Maksudku... lihat wajahku West! Aku memiliki aura artistik!" protesnya kembali ia juga mengingat perkataan seorang Nation yang pernah ada namun kini menghilang—Germany menutup bukunya.

"Jangan menginterupsi permainanmu hanya karena aku berkata sesuatu..." jelas Germany,

"Semenjak Nii-san pandai bermain flute... ada baiknya jika Nii-san semakin mengasah kemampuanmu itu." Germany menatap manik ruby sang kakak.

"Nii-san bisa mengadakan konser sungguhan. Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada main FPS." Jelas pemuda berambut pirang itu. Kini Prussia kembali bersuara—pemuda berambut perak itu menatap adiknya lekat-lekat.

"FPS itu bukan hanya game namun kurasa itu ide yang bagus... semenjak kau selalu sibuk aku juga jadi sangat bosan." Jelasnya—entah kenapa ada perubahan ekspressi—raut kesepian sedikit terlihat dari wajah porselen Prussia.

"Atau mungkin kau bisa memainkannya denganku West! Dan memulai karirmu**" kata Prussia—senyum yang biasanya ia pasang kembali tampak pada wajah porselennya—sesekali ia mentoel-toel (?) pipi kiri Germany dengan Flute membuat Germany sedikit kesal.

"Apa? Aku? Tapi aku hanya belajar bermain flute ketika kau mengajariku saat aku masih kecil—aku tak begitu pandai melakukannya." Protes Germany—sementara senyum Prussia semakin melebar.

"Itu tidak benar West! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya~" serunya, ia masih menoel-noel (?) pipi Germany dengan flute.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa memainkannya secara tiba-tiba! Aku kan sudah beri alasannya—dengarkan apa yang ku katakan, Nii-san!" kata Germany—dia bukannya marah, ia hanya merasa tidak bisa—dan tidak mungkin bisa menguasai flute seketika—ia tak seperti kakaknya yang bisa dibilang sudah ahli—Pro.

Prussia menyerahkan flute yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke Germany—dengan senyuman yang merekah ia berkata lagi.

"Tidak mungkin, kau itu pemain yang hebat—semenjak kau adalah adikku."

"Alasan macam apa itu!" protes Germany. Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya Germany menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah—aku menerimanya... tapi tak apa ini? Memberiku flute ini?" tanya Germany—sementara Prussia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Germany ia memberi Germany flutenya.

"Bagus kau mengerti—ini flute suci ku—ore-sama berikan padamu." Ucapnya dengan nada narsis. Sementara Germany hanya menatap flute yang kini ada ditangannya.

"Nii-san... kau tak biasanya melakukannya."

"Ayo kita main musik!" Seru Prussia.

"Ugh... baiklah tapi kalau permainanku jelek jangan tertawa apalagi mere—uh?" Germany memutuskan perkataannya ketika melihat ada yang janggal dari tangan kakaknya.

"Nii-san... apa tanganmu terluka?" Germany menujuk luka bekas digigit anjing yang ada di punggung tangan kanan Prussia.

"Huh? Ah... ini? Ya aku tak sengaja menyakiti diriku sendiri beberapa waktu lalu. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Prussia memanjangkan lengan jaketnya—niatnya nutupin lukanya gitu cuman nggak bisa—lalu memalingkan wajanya.

"Anjing besar itu hanya tidak mengerti styleku..." katanya.

"Apa kau menjahilnya lagi?" Tanya Germany sambil menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

Germany mendekati anjingnya lalu bergumam, "Dasar anjing nakal." Lalu anjing itu tampak sedih.

 **("Itu karena ia memakaikanku pakaian aneh dan mengataiku naga. Tentu saja aku menggigitnya—aku hanya suka pakaian imut.")** Seru anjing Germany

 **("Dan karenanya aku dimarahi... aku ini anjing terlatih , aku tahu siapa yang harusnya aku gigit dan yang tidak.")** anjing manis ini kembali mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

 **("Ya... itu semua salahny—tunggu. Bukannya aku menggigitnya minggu lalu?")** guman Anjing itu sekecil mungkin agar tak terdengar oleh Germany—ia menatap Prussia yang kini menutup lukanya dengan tangannya.

.

.

.

Kenapa lukanya masih terlihat baru?

Pembatas Cerita

"Dan akhirnya aku ada disini—bermain dengan flute yang diberikan Nii-san padaku." Germany berkata sambil sesekali melihat partitur nada—ia sedang berlatih bermain flute. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka—menampilkan surai coklat.

"Jika aku ingat-ingat kau pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya."

"Ap—Austria-san apa yang kamu lakukan disini?!" Seru Germany kaget. Austria menatap Germany dengan tatapan 'Tidak sopan sekali'

"Italy memberitahuku tentang hobi barumu—dan ingin melihat perkembangan." Austria memalingkan wajahnya sambil menghela napas.

"Oh... jadi Italy yang memberitaumu." Austria melihat sekeliling kamar Germany.

"Aku kaget tidak melihat 'kakak'mu disini untuk mengajarmu." Kata Austria—Germany menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ah-iya-juga'

"Ah... ya bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya seminggu ini, dia biasanya paling antusias kalau urusan seperti ini." Kata Austria—Germany menutup matanya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Kurasa ia menghindari anjingku—setelah ia digigit." Austria menatap Germany dengan tatapan sweatdrop.

"Ah... aku ingat—aku melihatnya menakut-nakuti anjingmu dengan berkostum seperti iblis dua minggu yang lalu." Jelas Austria—Germany menatap Austria dengan tatapan pasrah

"Hah jadi begitu—kenapa ia bisa tergigit—" Lalu tiba-tiba Germany terdiam.

Tunggu dulu...

Dua... minggu?

"H—Huh?... dua minggu? Itu aneh... Kupikir itu terjadi baru-baru ini... karena lukanya tidak terlihat seperti luka lama?" Austria menatap Germany sekali lagi.

"Aku minta maaf karena mengatakan hal ini Doitsu, tapi."

"Kakakmu sudah **bukan** nation lagi... jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Mungkin **kerusakannya** sudah tidak bisa **diubah.** " Ucap Austria—Germany tertegun.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya..." Germany berjalan keluar dari kamarnya—menuju kamar kakaknya

"Nii-san... ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Germany membuka pintu kamar Prussia, membuat nya kaget.

"Hua—West! Ada apa?" katanya—Germany menatap tangan kanan Prussia yang kini sedang berusaha ia tutupi.

"Ini..."

"Ah... ini bukan apa-apa..." Germany menggenggam tangan kanan Prussia lalu sedikit menariknya—

"Lukanya masih belum sembuh..." Gumam Germany—luka itu masih terlihat sama seperti minggu lalu—

—tidak, atau mungkin masih terlihat sama seperti dua minggu yang lalu seperti kata Austria tadi.

"Sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja kok!" kata Prussia gugup—sebisa mungkin ia harus bisa meyakinkan adiknya ini.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil P3K." Kata Germany meninggalkan Prussia yang terdiam.

Pembatas Cerita

"Whoa! Kau bercanda? Aku merasa baikan sekarang!" Seru Prussia, sekarang tangan kanannya telah diobati dan diperban.

"Ya... setidaknya jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan." Gumam Germany.

"Dengan ini aku bisa lanjut jadi awesome—"

"Sudah cukup." Tiba-tiba Germany kembali bersuara—membuat Prussia terdiam.

"Kau jangan memaksakan dirimu Nii-san, karena..." Prussia kembali terdiam ketika tangan adiknya menggenggam tangannya.

"West?"

"Jangan bilang..." Prussia menatap kedepan lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Kakakmu ini terlalu awesome untuk mati hanya karena hanya karena digigit anjing." Ujarnya.

"Aku serius, Nii-san!" ucap Germany.

"Aku juga." Prussia menatap wajah adiknya—lalu ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun."

Ya... setidaknya itulah yang kukatakan pada diriku.

"Lagipula aku kaget melihatmu berperilaku seperti itu—West, ternyata kau punya sisi lembut juga ya!" kata Prussia sambil menepuk pundak Germany.

"A—apa kau mengejekku! Aku sangat khawatir tadi!" Seru Germany kesal.

"Ya aku tau itu..." kata Prussia.

Setidaknya ini lebih baik bukan?

END

Ampun dah gue ;-; malah buat ff berdasarkan fan comic ;-; sudahlah itu karena ada niat...

Dan aku ngefly sekali—bisa dibayangkan betapa khawatirnya Germany kesesese~

Untuk ffku yang lainnya aku usahakan akan diupdate secepatnya.

Regrads

Kuroko Tetsuragi cute~

*: HRE

**: your sacred journey of flute -.-


End file.
